Next of Kin
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Two months after Muraki 'died', a new and mysterious girl appears, looking much like a certain doctor... could she be the daughter of Kazutaka Muraki? Sort of like a continuation of the actual anime, since I was so upset that it ended the way it did. XD


_**Okay.. Here I am again with my 23rd story. Wheeee hooo. XP Heeey, and my birthday is on the 23rd of August. xD Cool. ;D Turning 15 this year. AWESOME. **_

_**Ahem... Anyway...**_

_**I rewatched the final episode of YnM and it kind of made me angry that it ENDED the way it did. So I thought... Hey... Why not create a 'second series' of my own? Since i know that Tsuzuki only things of Hisoka as a son, I'll never get the happiness of seeing the two together. D; Sadly enough, anyway... So I was playing Perfect world with my friend and took a really cool snapshot of my character with silver hair and bluish silver eyes in front of a red moon and that's when it hit us; MURAKI HAD A FREAKING DAUGHTER. Yeah. Cool, huh? So here I am, with an epic (by my standards, anyway) idea to continue the original series. I only wish I owned the content. If I did, it sure as hell wouldn't have ended with the cliffhanger. D; And there would be quite a bit of Tsu/Soka action... ;D In the beginning of this, I did attempt to recreate the very last scene from the Japanese version. I couldn't find my DvD anywhere to get the audio in english, I did it the best I could from memory. XD I'll stop rambling now. Here's the full Summary!**_

_**FULL**____**SUMMARY**____**-**__** Tsuzuki and Hisoka thought that it was all over. Until Hisoka realized that his curse marks were still flaring. Muraki was still alive, but how? How could he have survived after the fire that had occured? While neither boy have an idea, Tsuzuki is being tailed by a mysterious woman in blue, having a striking resemblance to a certain doctor. Could this girl really be Muraki's kin? And if so, will she follow in his line of work, heading down the path leading to Tsuzuki's destruction?**_

"_Muraki... Is still alive..." Hisoka whispered, holding his arm in front of his chest, showing his curse markings to Tsuzuki, who had recently left the infirmary. The brunette stared at him, somehow not completely surprised. Cherry blossoms swirled around them as Tsuzuki turned, closing his eyes and looking down. After a moment, he looked back up at Hisoka, sighing._

_"I think so too. I don't think he would give up so easily."_

_Hisoka sighed, looking tired as he looked down, shaking his head. "Nevermind." Tightening his grip on his arm, he watched as Tsuzuki looked at him, confusion written all over his face. _

_"What?"_

_"As long as he lives..." Hisoka turned slowly, looking up at the moon. "I shall live too." The wind picked up around them, and Hisoka closed his eyes. "There will be the day that I get ahead of Muraki." _

_Tsuzuki smiled softly, watching the teenager's determined face staring at the moon, it's light shadowing over the youth's face. He smiled, and he softened his voice. "That is it." He nodded slowly, looking up at the moon as the blossoms followed the wind across their skin. "I think you will make it, too... As long as the two of us stick together."_

---

"Watari, blow anything up lately?" Hisoka guessed, staring blankly at the blond scientist in front of him, the ends of his hair singed. The man feigned innocense.

"Why, I would never, Bon!" A moment passed before he let out a girlish squeal. "I can't wait! I HAVE to show you this!" He grabbed the kid's hand and pulled him away, towards his lab. Hisoka sighed, walking after him. _Just another day in the office,_ Hisoka thought, shaking his head. But then, any moment that he didn't have to listen to his partner's constant whining for lack of sweets was a moment to savor, even if it was at the risk of turning into a mutant, a baby, spawning a twin, or, at the most recent, turning into a girl.

It'd only been two months since Muraki had 'died'. But even with their suspicions of his still being alive, he had made no advances so far towards... well... any of them. Not even a sign of his presence, which just wasn't like the platinum blond at all. Maybe he was really dead...

_But that doesn't explain why my curse marks are still flaring,_ he reasoned. _He's got to be close. I can feel it. He's watching us from somewhere, we just need to find out where_.

Watari held up a plastic disk, and Hisoka looked up at Watari, a comically sarcastic expresstion stretched on his face. "Nice, you invented something that's been available. CDs. Good job, Watari, now if you don't mind, I have paperwork to do-"

"No! You haven't seen what it can do!" He grabbed Hisoka's jacket before the boy could walk away, and the latter momentarily thought about blasting the man clear through the wall. _Not his fault for being enthusiatic about the ONE invention of his that may work worth a damn..._ He sighed, looking back.

"Alright. Make it quick." He huffed, sitting up on the table when instructed to do so. He just knew this was going to turn out badly... Somehow...

"Okay, now hold this!" Watari grinned, handing the disk to Hisoka. Hisoka frowned deeper, but took it anyway, looking away.

"So what is it supposed to do, spring legs and arms, use a brain, and do paperwork?" Hisoka joked, laughing softly as his own wisecrack.

But Watari had a surprised, series expression, and a tone to match. "How did you know?"

Hisoka stopped laughing, his eyes looking down at the disk. "...Yeah, I'm going back to work..."

"Wait!" Watari put on his puppy dog eyes, a look that not even the great shadow Seichiiro Tatsumi could avoid. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Then hurry it up, who knows what Tsuzuki's done to the office by now."

"okay, now watch this." Watari grinned, clapping his hands three times. The disk didn't move at all, and the scientist looked dissapointed. "Okay... you can work now... It was just working a bit ago!"

"Uh huh... Maybe it's shy," Hisoka joked, smirking. At the moment he said it, the disk had small squares open in the sides, on the bottom and the top. He yelled, setting it quickly on the table. He stared at it in shock. "It...It actually works..." He mumbled, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes! Good job, sparky!"

Hisoka looked at him. "Why do you call it sparky?"

The 'machine' sparked slightly as it moved its legs, walking slowly across the table top.

"Ah. It answers questions too, I see." Hisoka mumbled. "Well, off to work."

"Can you take sparky with you? you know, just as a test run?"

Hisoka twitched. "I don't know. Last time I gave something a test run, it blew up in my face. Literally, I had green stuff all over my skin."

"This is different!"

"It always is..."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleease?'

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaa-"

"OKAY! Just give me the thing and shut up..." Hisoka huffed. Watari grinned, obviously doing the inner victory dance.

"Just don't yell, don't get him to close to a magnet, oh, and don't let him jump off things, he breaks easily. And he's overly curious, so lock up your valuables!"

Hisoka twitched again, holding out his hand lightly. "Come on, Sparky." He ground out. "Lets go to work."

As he walked, he could feel the stares and confusion wafting from his fellow coworkers, a few laced with humor. _Oh yes, this is hilarious for all of you... Just wait, I'll let him out and set fire to all of your work and Tatsumi will dock your pay,_ He snickered, opening the door to his office.

Tsuzuki looked up from stuffing his face with a peice of chocolate cake, grinning. "Hey, 'Soka!" He said, or rather spat, his mouth still full. Hisoka moaned inwardly, slouching and setting sparky on a desk next to the paperwork.

_Just another day at the office..._

"**Paper. Number. One. Filed.**" Sparky calculated, in a computerized voice. Hisoka jumped, looking over at it with wide eyes.

"Didn't know it could _talk_..."

"What's that, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, staring at the younger boy.

"Hnn, Watari's new invention. It's name's sparky." He mumbled. _Watari acts like it's a real thing, like it's not a machine... He gets too attatched that way..._ "I suggest locking up your valuables."

"Why?"

"Watari said that it's over curious, so it gets into just about everything."

"Makes sense..." Tsuzuki sighed and looked around. What would be valuable... Cake! He had to hide his cake. That was very valuable to him. Other than that, nothing really suited him as 'valuable'. "So what does 'sparky' do anyway?"

"**Paper. Number. Two. Filed.**"

"What do you think?" Hisoka hissed, sitting down and pulling out a pen to fill out forms.

"What's that, 'Soka?"

"Liability waiver."

"From?"

"...Watari."

Tsuzuki silenced, looking at 'Sparky' with wide eyes, full of concern for his partner. But Sparky sorted on, scanning each label.

An hour passed with no trouble, and Hisoka was impressed. It wasn't often that Watari's inventions work, let alone one that was built under secrecy.

"**Unreadable. Unreadable. Unreadable.**"

_Thought too soon,_ Hisoka hissed in his mind, standing up. He walked over. "What do you mean 'unreadable'? You're a fricking robot!"

"**Unreadable. Adressed to Asato Tsuzuki, unreadable.**"

"So you can read it..." Hisoka growled, pulling the paper from beneath sparky and reading it carefully. His eyes widened. "Ts...Tsuzuki..."

Tsuzuki looked up, his eyes droopy after only an hour of paperwork. "Hmm?"

"This girl... She looks familiar, doesn't she?"

Tsuzuki stood up, walking over and staring at the picture. "Yeah.. Yeah, she does, she looks like-"

The two froze, the only sound was that of Sparky continuing with what he was programed to do.

_M...Muraki..._

"_**Muraki is still alive.**_" He remembered himself saying, only two months prior to this day. Now, he stared at a girl's picture that could have been his sister. Or...

"She looks like she could be his daughter, doesn't she?"

_That's it!_ Hisoka thought, his mind finally clicking. _That's why Muraki hasn't made advances. He __**is**__ dead. It's this girl... She's related to Muraki, somehow... And she's close._

"Boys?"

The two looked up, seeing Tatsumi standing next to a woman wearing a sweatshirt, her face covered. "This is Arimoko. She just died, yet she claims to know you?"

The girl looked up, her eyes a teal color. Hisoka gasped, dropping the paper,the identical picture of the girl.

"Nice to finally meet you... Asato Tsuzuki. I've heard much about you."

_**Ending the chapter there. XDD I'm tired. ._. G'night! ^-^**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! ^-^**_


End file.
